Sesshomaru's Found Love
by Lady Ayami
Summary: Sesshoamru and Ayami meet at the Western Castle while Ayami is visiting. Word gets out that Ayami favors Sesshomaru and there is a jelous former suitor that wants revenge. The suitor seaks out this revenge and all turns nasty. Sesshomaru and OC
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru's Found Love

Chapter 1

Hi there! Last night I thought of this so I'm making it. Just to let you know 1human year10 demon years. I hope you enjoy this!! I got new glasses, but I can't wait to get contacts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ball was going fine. The Lords and Ladies were dancing and chatting quietly. Everybody was getting along, for the most part. A ruckus had started in the hall between two Lords.

Lord Michiru, a dog demon, and Lord Aru, a cat demon, had began and argument about their lands. Lord Michiru was the Lord of the East and Lord Aru was the Lord of the North. There had been a feud between the two families' centuries before about where the lands were cut. The feud had continued through the generations, and was now continued by the two drunken lords'.

_'Oh great, I told Father we didn't need a large ball. I just knew something like this would happen. Why didn't he listen to me? Argghhh. Now _I'm_ going to have to break it up.'_ Lady Ayami thought with annoyance.

Lady Ayami was the daughter of the powerful Lord Kotarou of the Southern Lands. She had a twin named Ayuki. This ball was for their 180th birthday. They were officially adults in the demon world _and_ the human world. Not that it mattered to them; they paid as little attention to humans as possible.

At that moment, Ayami was remembering what she had said to her father weeks prior to the ball.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Father_, we don't need a ball. We are only turning 180. It's not that big of a deal. I'm sure Ayuki will agree. Right, Ayami?" Ayami badgered her father.

"Um, actually, Ayami, I was looking forward to the ball. Everybody is going to be there." Ayuki told her sister.

"You mean _Daugu_ is going to be there. Ayuki, you are so predictable. Fine, I'll go, but only for Ayuki's sake." Ayami gave in as Ayuki blushed.

_END FLASHBACK_

_'This is what I get for caving to my father and sister. I love them, but I always end up sorting out any trouble.'_ Ayami thought, blood bubbling.

"STOP! Stop this now or _I_ will stop it." Ayami yelled, her eyes bleeding a threatening red.

The fighting lords looked up, about to yell back, until they saw who it was. Ayami had a temper and no one wanted to raise her anger. She was already somewhat legendary, even with her being so young. The two lords bowed and looked up, hoping to see her walking away, but they had no such luck.

"Now, if there is anymore fighting, I will personally see to it that you are kicked out of the Southern Lands for a decade or so. Am I understood clearly or do I need to make myself clearer?" Ayami raged on.

"No need, my lady. I am sorry to ruin your ball. Please accept my apology." Lord Aru said, bowing yet again.

"Mine also, Lady Ayami. You let us into your castle to enjoy ourselves, and we act stupidly. Thank you for being so kind." Lord Michiru said, following the former lord's suit.

"You're damn right. Now, get out of my sight before you end up rugs in your own home." Ayami said calmly.

The two lords turned and walked away. They knew that Ayami's language and threats came along with her temper and that they were something to avoid. Everyone who had watched the fight started to clear out of the hall; all except Ayami. She slumped herself against a wall and sighed.

_'Why is everything so complicated? Everyone fears me and no one sees the real, caring me except my family. Who would ever want to mate with me? Oh well, I'm sure Father will find I _someone_. I mean, arrange for me to mate. Better get back to the party before I'm searched out.'_ Ayami thought miserably.

Back in the main ballroom, everyone was now whispering about the newest incident. Ayami decided to ignore this and she walked over to her sister, who was talking with Daugu.

Ayuki looked up and smiled at her sister and so did Daugu. To Ayami's surprise, he didn't seem afraid of her. She smiled at this and was dragged into a conversation. Moments later, someone came over and tapped her on the shoulder. Ayami spun around and looked to see who would bug her so rudly.

As it turned out, it was Lord Michiru's eldest son, Koru. He bowed and motioned for her to come dance with him. Ayami nodded her consent and turned back to her sister and sister's probable mate to excuse herself from their presence. They nodded and waved and Ayami was swept onto the dance floor.

"I would like to apologize for my father's behavior. He acted on an old feud that has long roots. I also wanted the chance to see you in person. You are even more beautiful than I could have imagined." Koru smiled.

Ayami blushed and looked at him properly for the first time.

Koru was tall and skinny, like the regular dog demon. He had sleek, dark-brown hair that was cut short. As for his clothing, he was wearing all dark colors that complimented his hair. His eyes were green and so was his one stripe on each cheek. There was a magenta full moon in the middle of his forehead. All in all, he was a nicely built inuyoukai.

"No problem. I gave me something to do. I don't usually go to this kind of thing. They bore me to no end. A little excitement was just what I needed. Your apology is accepted. Though, I don't think the one from your father will be so." Ayami replied, right as the dance ended.

As Ayami turned to go, Koru stopped her from leaving. His eyes betrayed the fact that he wanted to be with her, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. So, with nothing to stop her, Ayami left for the gardens.

In the gardens, the air was cool, just what the demoness needed. Cool air to calm her down. Not only that, but the gardens were her favorite place and there was a crescent moon out. Ayami loved crescent moons for whatever reason.

She looked up as a scent came towards her, but then she relaxed as the familiar scent took shape in her mind. It was her little sister, Mayuki. She looked exactly like Ayami and Ayuki thrown together at once. Her wavy stripes were like Ayami's, and the markings above the eyes were Ayuki's. Their hair and crescent moons were all the same.

"There you are, Ayami. Ayuki said you might be out here. What's wrong? And don't say 'nothing' because I know you. Something _is_ wrong." Mayuki asked, sitting beside Ayami.

"Oh Mayuki, nothing gets past you. It's just that I feel like I will never find the perfect mate. I think he'll either be too afraid of me or too overpowering. That's all. Nothing much, Mayu." Ayami sighed.

Mayuki giggled. Sometimes Ayami thought that Mayuki was too much like a kid, but at other times, Mayuki was as smart as an adult 100 times her age. It surprised Ayami that she would go to her younger sister for all kinds of advice. It was a simple life.

"Oh well, Father wants to talk to you, by the way. That's the reason I came out here, but I thought it would be a good chance to get answers out of you. You're so hard to crack open, Ayami, do you know that?" Mayuki laughed.

"MAYUKI, you little…oh forget it." Ayami sighed, as she got up to go find her father.

In the ballroom, things had heated up and there were more dancers. Most of them were mates, finally getting out after raising a family for a while, but others that were trying to find a mate before their parents found one for them.

"Mother. MOTHER! Oh mother, there you are, have you seen Father lately. Mayuki said he wanted to talk to me, but I can't find him in this mess." Ayami half yelled over the music, which was actually quite loud.

"Oh Ayami, yes I have. He was over by the fountain a moment ago. Don't mind anything he says, go and enjoy yourself. After all, this party is for you." Lady Tifa, obviously Ayami's mom, smiled at her through all of the demons.

Ayami turned and headed towards the fountain. She thought she could smell her father, but she couldn't be sure with all of the demons around. She then tried perking her hearing a bit. That worked a little better, seeing as she heard a discussion involving her father, not too far off. The demoness veered towards her father's voice, just in time to see the end of his hair flick around the very large fountain.

_'Grrr. My father can be very elusive if he wants to be. I bet this is a test for my skills in a crowd. Why can't he just find _me_ and tell me what he wants. Even if I don't like parties, I'd much rather spend time at a party then gallivanting after him.'_ Ayami screamed inside of her head.

When finally caught up with him, he was talking with Lord Michiru and his son, Koru. Ayami instantly put on an emotionless face, after catching the eye of Koru, so as not to hurt his feelings, and walked up to the three lords.

"……state of our lands is quite alright, Lord Kotarou. In fact, we haven't had a better growing season in decades." Lord Michiru was saying.

"Fine, fine, I was just asking. Take no offence for I meant non, Lord Michiru." Her father answered back.

"Lady Ayami, how nice of you to join us" Koru said, turning and bowing to the lady who had walked in on their conversation.

"Thank you, Lord Koru. I just came to find my father. He sent my sister after me; what would you like, Father?" Ayami said, bowing first to the lords of the East and then to her father.

"Ah, now I remember. I _did_ want to talk to you. My apologies, my lords, please excuse my daughter and I, we have matters to discuss." Lord Kotarou apologized.

Father and daughter and father and son, bowed to each other. As the father and daughter walked away, the father whispered in her ear,

"Thank you for saving me from those two, Ayami, Koru is fine, but his father is quite uptight."

Ayami giggled as she took her fathers' arm. They walked out to the garden where Ayami had been earlier. She looked frustrated and when her father turned toward her, she shot him a glare.

"Now what was that for, my dear?" Kotarou questioned.

"You couldn't have come out _here_ to talk to me, instead of having _me_ come and find you? Father, you are hopeless." Ayami breathed.

"Now daughter, don't you want to know my surprise?" Kotarou teased.

By that time, Ayami was bursting with curiosity. She wanted to know, but she didn't want to show it. She could hide her emotions well, but not around family, especially around her dad, twin, younger sister, and younger brother Kenshen. Her father chuckled at her failed attempt to hide her feelings.

"Alright, I'll tell you; tonight I had a messenger from the Western Lands explaining why they couldn't be here tonight. Lord Taisho invites you, Ayuki, and myself to go to his lands. I have decided that we will go. We will leave in three days time, so be ready." With saying the rest of his news, he went off to find his other daughter that would be going with them, while Ayami just stood in the garden, thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it. It took me three days to completely type it so it was kinda tough. Plus my dad, mom, and brother kept bugging me so I lost concentration. I'll keep watch on the story, but I probably won't update till the weekend. BYE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. I do lay claim to Ayami and her family.

Sesshomaru's Found Love

Chapter 2

Thank you to **kayone kaso** and **Alanna-Sama** for reviewing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Last Time_

"Alright, I'll tell you; tonight I had a messenger from the Western Lands explaining why they couldn't be here tonight. Lord Taisho invites you, Ayuki, and myself to go to his lands. I have decided that we will go. We will leave in three days time, so be ready." With saying the rest of his news, he went off to find his other daughter that would be going with them, while Ayami just stood in the garden, thinking.

_Now_

"Ayuki, are you excited to go?" Ayami asked her twin sister.

"I guess you could say that. But I'm not worried like you are. Go to sleep will you? You are wearing a hole in the carpet." Ayuki answered, turning over in her bead.

"I suppose you are right. Good night, Ayuki." Ayami said, crawling into her bead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Father, are we there yet?" Ayami asked, irritated.

"No, Ayami, we are not there." Lord Kotarou answered, even more irritated than Ayami.

They continued on their way to the Western Castle. Ayuki was in the front, leading the bickering father a daughter. Soon after the latest argument, the three demons came upon the Western Castle.

"Oh, finally we are there. It's about time. I was starting to get bored." Ayami said, speeding ahead of her sister and father.

By the time the other demons caught up to Ayami, she had already knocked on the door and went inside. Kotarou and Ayuki followed Ayami in to find Ayami talking to Lord Taisho and his son Sesshomaru.

"Taisho, how are you my friend? I have not seen you in such a long time. That is my daughter Ayami and this is her twin, Ayuki. Thank you for inviting us here." Kotarou introduced.

"Kotarou, I'm fine. Nice to meet you Ayami, Ayuki. This is my son Sesshomaru. Come in come in." Taisho answered, laughing.

The group walked into the large house and followed their host to separate rooms. Kotarou got a room by the Lord Taisho while Ayami and Ayuki got separate rooms on different ends of the hall.

"Dinner will be ready soon. You just need to wait for the bell. Sesshomaru will come up to get you and lead you down to the dining hall. I hope you enjoy yourselves here and I'm sorry we were not able to make it to your party." Taisho said before walking off.

"Thank you, Taisho. It's not a problem. We were happy to come to your castle. See you at dinner." Kotarou said, bowing to the retreating lords.

As soon as the lords were out of sight, Kotarou began whispering eagerly to his daughters.

"Sesshomaru seems like a fine young demon. Maybe one of you could mate with him."

Both girls hit their father on the shoulder and walked to their respective rooms, preparing for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner came and so did Sesshomaru. As of yet, he had not said anything, so Ayami and Ayuki amused themselves trying to get him to talk. It didn't work very well, until the end of dinner, when everyone was leaving the dining hall.

"Wow, Lord Sesshomaru, we had heard that you were…emotionless, but not to talk at all either…that is surprising." Ayami said before jumping out of the way of Sesshomaru's lash out.

Ayami giggled and ran out to the garden, closely followed by Sesshomaru. He leapt at her, but she jumped out of his way easily. She dodged his attack one after another. Soon she was throwing attacks of her own.

The two demons were out of breath a few minutes later. Ayami, with dignity, walked away to her room, smiling to herself.

'_Well, I finally caught the attention of Sesshomaru. Tomorrow should be interesting.'_ Ayami thought, running to her room as soon as she was out of sight.

Going to bed with a smile on her face, Ayami slept well, waking up with the sun in her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end of chapter. Sorry it's short. I'm tired and going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. I do lay claim to Ayami and her family.

Sesshomaru's Found Love

Chapter 3

New chapter. Sorry it took longer than usual.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayami woke up to the warm sun shining on her face. She yawned and giggled, remembering the small fight from the night before. Sesshomaru was strong and smart. He had good strategy; it was just that Ayami had spent more time in the field so she knew more and understood it better. Just then, startling Ayami out of her mind, a knock sounded at the door. The demon in the room knew it was her sister and allowed her to come in.

"Ayami," Ayuki said exasperated, "you're still in bed? Never mind, you shouldn't have provoked Sesshomaru into that fight. It makes us look bad."

"Oh really? I think our fathers just want us to mate with him. And, did you see their faces when we were fighting? They were looks of amusement, not anger." Ayami said, crawling out of her big bed.

"Really? Okay then, then everything is alright." Ayuki said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ayami went and got dressed. She was planning on going down to the practice grounds and working out. It wouldn't fit to be out of practice. Skipping breakfast was something Ayami did often, she was never hungry in the morning so what was the point? As she got out her sword, Ayuki gasped and then glared at her twin.

"And what do you think you are going to go do? You can't go and fight on our hosts land!" Ayuki said, getting up and making a grab for the sword.

"And I also can't get out of practice. If I do not practice every day, I will get out of shape and habit. I cannot afford to let that happen, and neither can you or Father, so lay off." With that, Ayami was running down the hall and out onto the grass.

Ayami was proud of herself. Since she was young, she had trained to be a fighter and she had trained hard. When she got older, the only one who could beat her was her father or one of her siblings if she wasn't in the mood. She 

never let herself get cocky and she always practiced, passing anyone better than her. Now, she could almost beat her father and never lost to her siblings. It was a skill she took pride in and she wasn't about to let her skill get rusty.

She walked down to the training area to hear someone already practicing. It was late, but not late enough for Ayami to expect anyone else practicing. Usually she practiced earlier so she could get to her duties right away. Now, she slept in because she did not have any duties; still it was pretty early in the day for normal warriors.

_'So, let's go find out who is practicing so early. This will be interesting.'_ Ayami thought to herself as she continued walking forward.

Ayami kept quiet and stealthy. She could sense that this demon was powerful and not paying attention to anyone who was sneaking around. Ayami snuck around the building and peered in. The demoness smiled at what she saw; Sesshomaru was practicing with a sword and his poison whip. Cutting dummies apart with ease with the sword, making it look easy as Ayami knew it wasn't unless you had the practice.

"Very good! I didn't think anyone would be down here, Sesshomaru." Ayami said clapping as Sesshomaru stopped.

Sesshomaru whipped his head around and growled. He was still upset that the demoness in front of him had provoked him into a fight the night before. Not only that, the fight had ended in a draw, which never happened to him. He turned around, set to ignore the demon visiting his home. But ignoring was not something that could happen because as he learned, the demon was staying.

_'Wow, he _still_ hasn't said anything to me. Usually I get people yelling by the end of the first few days. This will be a hard nut to crack.'_ Ayami thought, smiling to herself, motivated by the thought.

Ayami went to her own corner and pulled out her own sword Gesshoku. She began her warm up exercises and was soon lost in the rhythm. By the time it was actually dawn, she had moved on to the complicated combinations that won her most of her fights. Sesshomaru had stopped his practice to watch as Ayami fell more and more into herself. He studied her technique and tried copying it. Ayami was beginning to come out of her self-induced trance when Sesshomaru was starting to understand how everything worked.

"Well, I would like to say it was a fun practice with you, but I can't. Anyway, I will be seeing you later." Ayami said nicely, putting Gesshoku away and heading for the door.

As Ayami left, Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief. He had come close to asking her about her techniques and sword. Her sword gave off a funny light and power. It was as if her sword was connected to her and somehow alive. Luckily for him, she had left before he got the chance to ask.

_'Men! Honestly, they are too proud. I could sense the fact that he was going to talk, but of course, his pride put it off. Oh well, I have time.'_ Ayami thought devilishly, not perturbed to go on with her little plan.

X x X

"Sesshomaru, I am disappointed. You let her escape before you could ask? Of course, expect you to let your pride get in the way of your curiosity. Well, perhaps we can ask her sister. No doubt she sensed you wanting to ask a question." Taisho said, getting up from behind his desk.

"Father?" Sesshomaru asked tentatively.

"Never mind, just go and find Ayuki. Try and ask her about it." Taisho said finally sitting down and rubbing his temples.

Sesshomaru got up muttering and walked out of the room. As soon as the door was shut and Sesshomaru was well down the hall, Taisho let out his help breath. His son was finally paying attention to the ladies he had brought here exclusively for him.

_'Why is my son so difficult? At least he is _somewhat_ paying attention to them. Kotarou will be happy to hear it.'_ Taisho said to himself, getting to work on the papers that had piled on his desk.

XxXxX

"Ayuki, there you are. I have been looking everywhere for you. Wait, I have to tell you something." Ayami said exasperated.

"What now?" Ayuki asked, annoyed.

"Ok, I am pretty sure that Sesshomaru is going to come and ask you about my sword. Don't ask why, I just have a feeling. Lead him on or something. That secret is between just the family. Just trust me on this, ok?" Ayami said fast.

"Alright, though I do not believe you. What are you going to do?" Ayuki asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." Ayami said before taking off.

For some reason, Ayuki knew that Ayami was going to do something ridiculous.

_'Oh well, let her make a fool of herself. Of course, she _is_ my twin. Oh well, like Father always says _Let the events play out as they play out_.'_ Ayuki thought before walking towards the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There all done!


End file.
